Eleven
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Eleven of Shunsui's birthdays. Companion to Seven.
1. One

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**One**

Shunsui laughed as he caught up with his best friend.

"That wasn't fair, Jyuu, leaving me alone to face that horde."

His friend joined the laughter. "What? You enjoying pursuing the ladies but prefer not to be the one being chased? Turn about is fair play, Shun."

He just shook his head. It was true he preferred doing the chasing. But he was young, handsome, and a newly promoted captain of the thirteen squads. It was only natural that he attracted female attention. However, Shunsui had yet to meet a woman who really captivated him and held his interest romantically. Well, that wasn't strictly true. He could think of one woman who might do that, but Jyuu was in love with her, and Shunsui was fairly certain she returned his feeling. He wasn't getting in the way of that.

"So do you know what the old man has up his sleeve for tonight?"

"What did you have plans?" Jyuu teased.

"It's my birthday. Of course, I didn't have plans. I've already done the obligatory family celebration this afternoon." Shunsui smirked. "But Yama-ji typically tells us when he's up to something. It's not like him to be secretive."

Their former teacher and now commander had invited them both to dinner tonight. He hadn't given a reason to Shunsui, and he was curious to see what his mentor was up to. The two young captains made their way through the first district to the restaurant that had been named as their meeting place. They were escorted to a private room where they found Yamamoto and Retsu Unohana waiting for them. His mentor offered him a warm smile as Jyuushiro took the seat next to Unohana.

"Happy Birthday, Shunsui."

Shunsui took the remaining seat. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Well, we figured that left to your own devices you would simply spend your evening at the bar." Jyuushiro grinned at him. "This seemed a little more fun."

It was at that. Shunsui wasn't all that fond of his birthday. That came from years of the day being an event for his parents to criticism him and point out all that he wasn't doing properly. They had eased up some since enrolling him in Yama-ji's academy, but it still wasn't a favorite day of his. Dinner with friends seemed like a much better way to spend the evening.

They ordered their dinner, and the sake was passed around. They laughed and teased one another as they ate, telling stories. This was definitely a good way to spend one's birthday.


	2. Two

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Two**

Shunsui laughed and refrained from throwing a piece of sushi at Jyuushiro. Instead, he retaliated by beginning the story of the first time Jyuu had met Retsu. Jyuu hadn't exactly made the best impression. The dinner party was in full swing now. What started out as one birthday dinner had become a well loved tradition. Over the years, it had grown from just the four of them, and Yama-ji had stopped attending about a century ago, claiming the event was getting a little too raucous for him. Shunsui grinned at that thought; they were a little more exuberant these days.

He scanned the room after finishing his story, mentally noting the friends that had gathered. Yoruichi was draped over Urahara's lap, laughing at his attempt to explain his latest project to Isshin who just didn't get it. Shinji was once again fending off Hiyori's attacks after making one too many cracks about her hair. Retsu seemed content to lean against Jyuu's shoulder and listen to Kaien regale Miyako and Lisa with stories about his family. And Jyuu was doing his best not to look extremely happy that Retsu had chosen his shoulder to lean against. Shunsui sipped his sake. Yet another good birthday.


	3. Three

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Three**

Shunsui glanced down at his companion. Nanao looked rather adorably confused. He hadn't exactly explained what they were doing because he didn't want to scare her off. But he wanted her here tonight. Nanao Ise was a rather remarkable young woman. He was looking forward to seeing what she would grow into. Somehow this little girl had not only managed to snap him out of the depression he had fallen into after Lisa and the others' disappearance, but she had also caught his interest.

He would admit that was part of the reason he had gone out of his way to make sure that she had a good birthday just a few days ago. It hadn't hurt that Shunsui had enjoyed himself that day more than he probably had since the beginning of the mess. Nanao had fallen asleep in his lap while watching the fireworks, and he had tucked her into to bed with a smile. She really was something. Of course, if she knew that she was joining his birthday dinner tonight along with a number of other captains and officers, Nanao would probably bolt on him.

Hopefully once she got to know Retsu, Jyuu, and the others, she wouldn't be so intimidated. Shunsui was pretty sure he had surprised her when he'd asked her to join him for dinner tonight. Of course, Nanao had already surprised him by leaving him a carefully penned birthday note illustrated with cherry trees in bloom. He had no idea that she was an artist before then.

"Captain, where are we going?" Nanao almost sounded exasperated with him.

Shunsui smiled down at the little girl in her pink yukata. "We're going to my birthday dinner, my adorable Nanao-chan. We're almost there."

As he ushered her into the restaurant, Shunsui couldn't help grinning at the wide eyed expression she wore as she caught sight of the guests. Nanao was going to be great addition to the annual party. If he could keep her from running out on him, that was.


	4. Four

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Four**

Nanao giggled at the story Kaien was telling, and Shunsui's smile grew wider. It had taken a few years before she was comfortable relaxing at his birthday dinners, but now it the one time of the year other than her birthday that Shunsui knew his fifth seat would be comfortable just being herself. He was quite proud of her. Nanao was turning out to be one of the best shinigami in his division, even if she was a little too serious and straight laced at times. The nudging of his best friend pulled Shunsui from his contemplation of Nanao.

"So," Jyuu smirked, "I hear your little fifth seat actually got you to do paperwork this week."

The comment wasn't quite quiet enough to keep others from hearing. In fact, several people perked up at that. Shunsui sighed. The story was going to come out and at his expense, but at least it was a rather funny one. Besides, it might boost Nanao's confidence some.

Kaien was turning to her in awe. "You got him to voluntarily do paperwork?"

Nanao blushed. "It wasn't that hard."

Jyuu raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? Do tell."

Stilling blushing, Nanao began to tell the tale. Shunsui laughed along the rest and promised himself that he would never accept early birthday gifts from her again.


	5. Five

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Five**

Shunsui accepted a toast from his laughing lieutenant. Officially, Nanao had only been the lieutenant of the Eighth Division for five days now, but she had been filling that role long before her promotion. Truthfully, Shunsui had her in mind for the position ever since she had made fifth seat and proved herself to be an invaluable officer. Of course, if he had told her that at the time, Nanao would have insisted she wasn't at all suitable.

He helped himself to some of the grilled chicken and sushi before passing the platter on to Rangiku and Nanao. Rangiku was currently trying to coax Nanao to sing for the assembled group. If she wasn't successful in the next ten minutes, Shunsui planned on joining her efforts and pulling the birthday card. Knowing his Nanao-chan as he did, she would probably protest that she had already given him a birthday present and therefore did not need to sing. And as much as Shunsui knew he would enjoy the beautiful tokkuri set Nanao had found for him, he wasn't about to be cheated of a chance to hear her sing. For some reason she was unaccountably shy about her talents.

Jyuu elbowed him. "You're looking lovesick again, Shun. Have you fallen once again?"

Shunsui sighed. "I'm not really sure, Jyuu. Besides, she's not ready to have someone yet. I just know she fits with me. Like you do though it's not quite the same. You're my brother, but she's definitely not my sister. She's special to me though."

His friend smiled. "You have plenty of time to figure it out. That is as long is she doesn't murder you for not doing your paperwork."

He laughed and turned his attention back to his now blushing Nanao-chan. He'd worry about their hearts later. First he had to convince her to sing for them all tonight.


	6. Six

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Six**

Shunsui could read the writing on the wall. He was hopelessly, completely head over heels in love with Nanao Ise. His best friend found this amusing. Shunsui wasn't so sure. After Jyuu, Nanao was probably his best friend, and knowing Nanao as he did, the idea would probably scare her off right now. And Shunsui really couldn't deal with that right now. Not after last week.

He stole a glance at her laughing with Retsu and Rangiku. The bandages on her arms were just barely visible, peeking out from the sleeves of her yukata. She had scared him quite badly last Friday, and while she was recovering quickly, Shunsui doubted he would be able to let her out of his sight without worrying for another few weeks. Nanao had gone out to answer and emergency call from a team in the real world. She had handled it, but she had also managed to get injured in the process. Shunsui's first sight of her as she stepped through the gate was focused solely on her missing sleeve and bloody arm. And he had been terrified. The idea that he could have lost her shook him to the core. He didn't want to have to live without her.

Nanao caught his eye and smiled at him. Shunsui smiled back. He needed a plan. He was in love with Nanao Ise, and he was not going to give up on making her see that. He would just have to figure out how to convince her without sending her running in the other direction.


	7. Seven

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Seven**

Nanao had fallen asleep. Shunsui didn't know if he was amused that she had or delight that she had chosen to do so while leaning against his shoulder. Nanao hadn't allowed herself to fall asleep in his presence since she was a child, so it could be considered a step forward on his subtle path of courting her that Jyuu had suggested. Of course, she was missing out on the dinner party.

He couldn't really blame her for falling asleep though. Nanao had run herself ragged over the past few weeks, only taking a break on her birthday. The Eighth had received an influx of new members, and unfortunately, it had not exactly been a smooth transition. There had been any number of small hiccups that had eaten up Nanao's time, and it didn't help that quarterly reports were coming up once again. Shunsui had done his best to lighten her workload, but Nanao had the bad habit of taking things on without letting anyone else know. Half the time he only found out about an issue after she had taken care of it.

Still the fact that Nanao had allowed herself to fall asleep beside him was good news. Jyuushiro had advised him to take things slowly with Nanao and to keep doing the things he always did around her, like tease and flirt. Most of the time Shunsui wasn't sure if it was having any impact whatsoever. But with Nanao curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and on of her hands loosely holding the edge of his haori, Shunsui couldn't help but think that they were moving forward.


	8. Eight

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Eight**

Most people wouldn't read much into the fact that Nanao was sitting much closer to him than usual. Shunsui knew better. It was just one of the several little changes he'd begun noticing in her manner lately. Of course, nothing could top the fact that Nanao had kissed him on her birthday. Shunsui was still in shock at that. He hadn't expected her to be quite that bold. Not that he minded though.

Their fingers brushed as Nanao passed him the plate of grilled chicken. There was a rosy flush on her cheeks, but she smiled at him and met his eyes. Shunsui didn't know what exactly had prompted his Nanao-chan to suddenly act on her feelings for him, though he did have his guesses. He had known she shared his feelings for some time, but until five days ago, she had never taken direct action on them.

Shunsui would put his money on the combination of the approaching war with Aizen and the events of the ryoka invasion as the reason for her finding the courage to act. Not that he blamed her. Shunsui had never been quite as terrified as the moment he realized that his Nanao-chan was suffocating under the pressure of Yama-ji's reiatsu. He hadn't wanted to leave her to return to the fight. He had wanted to wrap himself around her and take them both far away to someplace safe. Of course, Nanao would have been pretty annoyed with if he had.

He took the opportunity to capture Nanao's hand and press and kiss to her palm. Her blush deepened, and she glanced around to see if anyone else at his birthday dinner had notice. Shunsui just smiled at her. His brave Nanao-chan might have made the first move five days ago, but now that she had, he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by.


	9. Nine

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Nine**

His birthday dinner was smaller than it had been in years. There were several reasons for that. Rangiku hadn't been able to make it since she was currently living in the real world with Gin Ichimaru. When the man had been sentenced to exile after the Winter War, she had followed him. Neither Kisuke nor Yoruichi had returned to the Seireitei after the war. Lisa had, however, and she had joined them tonight, but Shinji and Hiyori hadn't. Toushiro was actually out on a date with Momo so he had an excuse. Still even though there were only a handful of them here tonight, everyone was having a good time.

Shunsui smiled as his wife leaned against him. He would never tire of thinking of his Nanao-chan as his wife. They had been married this past spring, and Shunsui didn't think he had ever been happier. There was still quite a bit of clean up and healing to do from the Winter War, but the Seireitei was slowing putting itself back together, perhaps even better than it had been before. And Shunsui was quite determined to make the most of his new life with Nanao. They had an entire future ahead of them to enjoy.

With a grin, Shunsui stole a kiss from his lovely Nanao-chan, and she let him. There was no better way to spend his birthday. Food, friends, and his Nanao. What more could he need?


	10. Ten

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Ten**

He was pretty sure that he was still in shock. Shunsui could hear the noise and excitement of his birthday dinner going on around him, but it wasn't really connected to his state of being right now. Shunsui hadn't known it was possible to be this happy. Without looking, he reached for Nanao's hand, lacing their fingers together. She was the most amazing person he had ever met. Shunsui had no inkling at the time when they first met that the tiny little shinigami who had just joined his division would change his life so much.

Just moments before they had left their quarters to go to this dinner, Nanao had pulled him aside to give him his last birthday present from her: she was just over a month pregnant. They had been planning on starting a family since early this winter, but Retsu had warned them both that pregnancies, especially those in the Seireitei, could take some time to come about. Except it hadn't. Just mere months after Nanao had gone off birth control, she had conceived. They were going to have a baby in March.

The pregnancy wasn't common knowledge yet. Though Shunsui doubted he'd be able to keep the news to himself for long. Retsu knew as she was the one who had confirmed Nanao was pregnant. And Jyuu would know as soon as Shunsui had a moment alone with him. He was practically Shunsui's brother. That made Shunsui smile wider. Uncle Jyuu was probably going spoil his child rotten. That was if Shunsui didn't do it first. He had a feeling that Nanao was probably going to be the strict parent. Especially if they had a little girl who looked like her.

His wife turned to him, a playful smile on her lips. Nanao kissed him briefly before drawing back just an inch to whisper. "So, did you like your birthday present?"

Shunsui couldn't help laughing. He had her heart, anything else was just a bonus. Not that he minded in slightest though.

He kissed her back. "I'll thank you when we get home."


	11. Eleven

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Eleven**

Tatsuyoshi peered up at his father with an inquiring look. Shunsui was amazed that even at just four months old his son was able to imitate some of the same looks his mother gave Shunsui. Tatsuyoshi had his mother's eyes and hair and was in Shunsui's humble opinion the most handsome baby in the Seireitei. He was also an incredibly good baby. For instance, tonight he was simply content to be passed around the table with each of the guests taking a turn so everyone at the birthday dinner had a chance to eat.

Of course, Yoshi also had his own opinions. For example, if his mother or father wasn't available, he preferred his Auntie Retsu, Uncle Jyuu, or Aunt Lisa. But he was content to be held by just about anyone most of the time. His made an inquisitive gurgle and tugged on Shunsui's haori. Nanao smiled and reached over to brush a lock of hair from their son's face and gently tap his nose.

Shunsui took advantage of her closeness to kiss her. She kissed him back, and he couldn't help feeling that everything was right in the world. His family was the best gift he could have ever wished for.


End file.
